Charmed again! the charmeds ones at Hogwarts!
by greekchick
Summary: the original charmed ones Paige, piper, and Phoebe, have had kids and their kids are going ot Hogwarts where they will meet the famous golden trio and have to deal with not only outer demons... but inner demons!


Charmed Again

If I'm so Charmed Than Why Am I here?

Name: piper Hallowell

Age: 41

Married: Leo Wyatt

Powers: can freeze things and blow things up

Name: phoebe Hallowell

Age: 40

Married: coop (cupid)

Powers: levitate, empathy, premonitions

Name: page Mathews

Age: 39

Married: no one (husband disappeared)

Powers: orb, heal, and move things by calling them

Name: Leo Wyatt

Age: 45

Married: piper Hallowell

Powers: ex Wight lighter, none

Name: coop

Age: 43

Married: phoebe Hallowell

Powers: make people fall in love

Name: Wyatt

Age: 18

Siblings: Chris and A.J

Parents: piper and Leo

Powers: orb, control a sword,..?

Name: Chris

Age: 13

Siblings: Wyatt, and A.J (twin)

Parents: piper and Leo

Powers: orb, move things with his mind, and heal

Name: Amanda Joy Hallowell (goes by A.J)

Age: 13

Siblings: Chris (twin) and Wyatt

Parents: piper Leo

Powers: elecktrokanisis, telekinesis, temporal stasis (freezing), premonitions, biokinesis (metamorphous), orbing, astral projection, molecule acceleration (exploding),levitation, telekinetic orbing, phasing, empathy, sensing evil, sensing, auric sight (see if something is good or evil), massing (super solid), deflection, conjuration, psychokinesis (move things w/ mind that u cant see.), molecular remotion (make obj dissaper), pyrokinesis ( extinguish fire with ur mind), cryokinesis (make ice w/ your mind), molecule deceleration.( slow motion), exploding light balls, orb telekinesis, shimmering, telepathy, photokinesis, healing, hydrokinsesis (creat water), harmless light balss, levi- orbing, energy and fire balls. Also half demon.

Name: Elizabeth (lizzy, or Liz)

Age: 15

Siblings: Jake

Parents: phoebe and coop

Powers: love project, levitate, and empathy

Name: Jake

Age: 14

Siblings: Elizabeth

Parents: phoebe and coop

Powers: empathy, and love project

Name: Jessica (Jessie)

Age: 12

Siblings: none

Parents: page and?

Powers: orb, and somewhat heal

_Introduction_

Hi, my name is Amanda Joy Hallowell and I am a charmed one.

Me and my two brothers, Chris and Wyatt, inherited our powers from our mom and aunts who were the charmed ones before us. Being a charmed one is a lot of hard work, I mean you have to fight demon 24-7 plus you have to do a lot of training. From what my mom and dad, piper and Leo, say, I am the most powerful charmed one there has ever been! Now that is really cool because there have been centuries of witches becoming the charmed ones and than passing it down. But, that can also be very bad because I am the one all the demons want the most. Not to mention I am known every where to witches in the U.S.A! Now im not saying that Chris and Wyatt aren't either but I am known more. Its kind of creepy to be walking down the street and than all of a sudden someone walks up to me and goes, "oh my god! Are you A.J Hallowell! You like totally rock!" uh it gets so annoying! Me and my twin brother Chris are thirteen and our older brother Wyatt is 18. We have a huge family consisting of 3 cousins, 2 aunts 1 uncle and one lost uncle. Well that is my background.

Story begins

" Ugh! Mom! Why do Chris Wyatt and I have to go to England!?" I screamed at my mom as I threw some more clothes in my suitcase. _Great our band finally starts getting some decant gigs and we have to move!_(Band members are: me-singer, Chris- lead guitarist and background singer, and Wyatt- drummer

jessie (my cousin)- base player and sometimes singer, and Jake (my cousin)- background guitar player)

" Because, with all the recent demon attacks and the source and voldemort joining sides, you guys need all the protection you can get" my mom screamed back since she was downstairs making dinner. Wyatt had already packed all of his things because he doesn't procrastinate like me and Chris do. "Chris what are you doing watching T.V!! You're supposed to be packing! Were leaving right after dinner which is almost done, so you wont have any time to pack when were done eating."

"But mom! Family Guy is on and A.j's watching tv in her room while she packs!" Chris said back to my mom in the same whiney voice I used with her.

" I don't care what is on! You get your but upstairs and start packing NOW!" she screamed.

Right after she screamed that, I heard the TV. Turn off and pounding as Chris stomped up the stairs. "Hey Chris, here you can watch T.V. in here." I said as I turned the channel from High school musical 2 to Family Guy.

" Thanks A.J. So I see your almost done packing, wanna help me?" he asked me nervously.

"Ugh! Fine, but you so owe me for this." I said to him with a smirk on my face. "Do you think aunt Phoebe, uncle Coop, and aunt Page will come with us? I asked him as I started pulling his clothes out of the closet and putting them in his suitcase.

" I dont know, I hope I mean Jake is like my best friend, and he cant handle life without me, he needs me." He said smirking.

" What do you mean he needs you and he cant handle life with out you?" I said stopping what I was doing and looking up at him.

" I mean that he cant talk to girls, he isn't very smart, and his fashion scène is so bad that I think I want to hurl every time I see him picking out his own clothes: Chris said as he started putting his boxers in the suitcase sense I refused to touch them.

" Ok Chris, that last part made you sound completely gay." I said laughing as I continued with packing his stuff. " So do you know anything about the school were going to go to?" I asked him

" only that the name of the school is Hogwarts, it's a boarding school and the principal, or headmaster as they call him, is like 200 years old." He said sitting down making me finish the rest.

" wait did you just say that its a BOARDING SCHOOL!" I screamed at him." _This can not be happening! First I have to move to England leaving two members of or band behind and now the school I have to go to turns out to be a boarding school! Ugh! I don't think my life can get any worse._

"yes honey a boarding school" my dad said as he walked in the room. "now im coming to pick you guys up tomorrow from where you will be staying to go to a place called Diagon Ally to get your wands, robs, and school supplies." My dad said to us.

" did you say wands!" I asked him very confused. " I thought that wands only existed in fairy tales?' I said really confused still.

" no supposedly the wizards and witches that you are going to meet at this school use wands for there magic and cant do magic without them." he said to me. " so that why we have to get you guys a wand because you are going to have to learn how to use it. Your going to start in there third year of school, which may be a little hard at first since the kids in your year are going to know a little bit more then you do but im sure you guys will do fine" Leo said now talking to me and Chris.

" wait if there are only seven years of learning at this school, than why am I going? im past seventeen." Wyatt asked as he walked in since he heard the conversation.

" you are going to be there new potions teacher since there last potions teacher got fired because too many parents and students complained that he was treating them horribly.." he said.

"oh I almost forgot, mom says dinners ready." Wyatt said to us all. So we all went downstairs and ate dinner.

" oh I almost forgot to tell you were you are staying until school starts." My mom said to us " ok you will be staying at a place called Number 12 Grimwald place." She said to us.

" that's a weird name for a house" I said to my mom._What kind of house is called number 12 grimwald place? I mean come on!! Ugh! I still hate the fact that we have to leave. _I just finished eating when my mom spoke up.

" ok guy go grab your suitcases, Leo is going to orb you to the house" my mom said to us. After she finished talking we all walked upstairs, grabbed our suitcases and came right down..

" im going to miss you mom." I said tears starting to come into my eyes.

" oh sweetie, im going to come visit you guys every chance I get." She said as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "bye I love you guys" she said as my dad orbed us all to the house.

_Why is it so dark in here? _ Right after I asked my self that a plump woman with fiery red hair came in.

" oh you must be the Hallowell's." She said to all "im Mrs. Weasley, and might I say it is very nice to meet you all!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"yes hi, im Leo, the kids father, umm im not able to stay is it going to be ok with you that I just drop them off?" my dad asked Mrs. Weasley.

" oh that is just fine, trust me we have two kids who come here to stay with us every summer and I have 4 kids who live with us, so it wont be a problem, and im sure your kids will never get bored with my sons Fred and George around, they are complete pranksters." Mrs. Weasly said with a scowl on her face as she said the last part. " ok let me just get my son Ronald to come down and show you your rooms." She said to us as she turned to the stairs and screamed his name.

" what do you want mum!! Its only 4:00 dinner cant be ready yet!" he said as he stomped down the stairs.

" I need you to show our new gests there rooms." She said with a scowl still on her face.

" bloody hell!! Are you A.J Hallowell??" he screamed while looking at me.

" yes, but how do you know me, I mean I thought I was only known I n America?" said confused while Chris and Wyatt rolled their eyes at me.

" no your known here too. Wow, Mioney is going to freak when she sees you." Ron said to me

" who's mioney?" Chris asked him with this very confused look on his face. _God I hope A.J doesn't fall for this guy! He is a total freak!!_

" oh she's my girlfriend, and she is a total book worm." Ron said as he finished walking down the stairs.

" hey aren't you guys going to say good bye to me?" my dad asked with a hurt but playful expression on his face.

" bye bye daddy!!" I screamed as I ran to him giving him a HUGE hug.

" daddy's girl." Chris muttered.

"what did u just call me!! I know you didn't just call me a daddy's girl! May I remind you, that I have the powers of all living and non living charmed ones and the powers of a wightlighter, and I am part demon which I still don't get who I got those powers from, So I can beat the living hell out of you!" I screamed at Chris as I used my telepathy to throw him into a wall.

" A.J! You do not throw your brother against a wall!" my dad yelled at me.

" well than tell Chris to stop making fun of me!" I said to him giving him the evil eye.

" A.J he's your twin, that's what he's supposed to do. now I got to go bye I love you all!" he said as he orbed out of sight.

"ugh! Ronald can you please show me to my room?" I asked him with an angry sound in my voice.

"yea sure, but please don't call me Ronald I've always hated that name, call me Ron." Ron said to me as he started heading up the stairs with me Chris and Wyatt following him. " ok so this is Chris, Wyatt, mine and my friend Harry's room." He said as he opened the door for Chris and Wyatt. " that yours, Hermione, and my sister Ginny's room." He said to me as he pointed to the room across from his.

" ok thanks Ron." I said really quietly as I walked into my room. Right as I walked in I saw a girl version of Ron, only younger.

" hi, you must be A.J Hallowell, im Ginny Weasley." She said sticking out her hand for me to shake with this huge mile placed across her face. Than a girl with bushy brown hair walked up to.

" OMG! Are you really A.J Hallowell!" she screamed at me.

Ugh! Here we go again, just remember stay calm and keep a smile on your face." yea and im guessing your Ron's girlfriend Hermione. Well its very nice to meet you." I said to her as she shook my had really really fast like she was shaking the hand of a famous person. Well duh! You are famous! Shut up its not like I wanted this to happen! sure you tell your self that! Oh leave me alone!

Hello? Did you even hear one words I just said?" she asked me with a scowl on her face.

"umm, no im sorry I kind of got into an argument with the voices in my head." I said starting to laugh at my stupidity, which got Mioney to laugh, which got Ginny to look at us like we were crazy.

" you got into an argument with the little voices in your head?" Mioney said in between laughs.

" yea I kind of do that a lot actually, just ask my brothers." I said in between laughs.

" wait so your brothers are here too! OMG! That means that the charmed ones are living in this house!!" She screamed.

" yea you can meet them if you want." I said

" Oh My God! Are you saying that I can meet the rest of the charmed ones! And that they are living in this house!!" Hermione screamed.

" yea I said as I lead her across the hall to Harry(who I haven't meet yet),Ron, Chris and Wyatt's room is. " hey Chris, Wyatt, I de like you to meet our biggest fan, Hermione Granger." I said after I opened the door.

"don't you mean YOUR biggest fan?" Chris says really rudely to me.

" no I mean OUR biggest fan! And would you cut it out with the attitude towards me!" I yelled at him

"sorry you know that I get cranky when I have haven't had band practice in over two days." Chris says with an ashamed look on his face

"well than why don't the three of us practice? I mean we don't absolutely have to have a bass and backup guitar to practice, all we need is a guitarist, singer and drummer.. which is the three of us." Wyatt says to Chris and I.

" ok ill get the instruments and mic!" Chris says happily. "Guitar headset and drums!" Chris yelled! And at that my headset, his guitar and Wyatt's drum set orbed into the room. "do you guys want to listen to us practice?" Chris asked Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"sure" they all said in unison. So we got all set up and we got in our positions.

" how about we do one of the songs I wrote first?" I asked them.

" sure how about tourniquet?" Chris asked and we all nodded and Chris and Wyatt started playing.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_I want to die!!_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide_

" Wow!! That was amazing Guys!" Hermione said as she, Ron, Ginny, and a boy with jet black messy hair, who was extremely hot might I add, clapped loudly.

" thanks, umm might I ask who are you?" I asked the kid that was standing in the doorway.

" Harry!!" Ron and Hermione screamed as they ran towards him and gave him huge hugs. " when did you get here mate?" Ron asked him once he stopped hugging Harry.

" umm just a few minuets ago… I was heading up to our room when I heard her singing. Oh and I don't want to be rude by calling you her, so may I ask what your name is?" Harry asked me.

"wow he doesn't know your name!! I think im going to die of shock!" Chris said as he put his hand over his heart, which caused Harry to give him a verry confused look.

"ignore him. my name is A.J Hallowell, and this is my Twin brother Chris and my older brother Wyatt." I said pointing to Chris and Wyatt as I said there names.

" hey A.J… did you just orb your piano here, cause I know me and Wyatt didn't." Chris said to me as he looked at the piano that just orbed into the room.

" what are you talking about my piano isn't…. OH MY GOD! Dad must have seen our instruments get orbed here and he must of orbed my piano over here!" I screamed as I ran and sat on the bench of my bright white thousand dollar piano…. I don't know how my parents paid for it… but they did. " well since its here I might as well play something." I said as I put my hands down on the keyboard and started playing the intro to my song "hello"… once the intro was done I started to sing as I played the chords on the piano:

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

When I was done I heard clapping coming from not only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Chris, Wyatt and Ginny, but also clapping coming from the doorway. So I looked over there and I saw two red headed twins, and Mrs. Weasly standing there with smiling faces.

"that" George started to say.

"was" Fred started and then they went back and forth between each other

"bloody"

"brilliant!" they both finished at the same time.

" dear that was absolutely wonderful… oh I would like you to meet two of my other sons, Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile on her face from when I finished playing.

" thank you Mrs. Weasley." I said while blushing. " oh and its very nice to meet you guys." I said to Fred and George. " hey Chris, Wyatt, do you guys know if Lizzy, Jake, and Jessie are coming to Hogwarts too?" I asked them both with a hopeful expression on my face.

"ummm… I don't know, why don't you call aunt page and ask her since aunt Phoebe cant orb" Wyatt said to me.

"why don't you do it!? I asked him with an annoyed look on my face.

" because you're her favorite niece and she always comes when you call."

" ugg fine!, AUNT PAGE!" I yelled, and not a minuet latter aunt Paige orbed in.

" what is it sweetie? Are you hurt? Why didn't you call your dad?" aunt Paige said with a worry expression on her face.

" yea nice to see you too! But anyway, umm are Lizzy, Jake, and Jessie coming to Hogwarts too?" I asked her.

" yes, they are meeting you guys in Diagon Ally tomorrow and coming back here with you guys." She said to me. " well if that's all you needed than im going to be leaving now, love you bye." She said the last part as she orbed off.

" ok how they bloody hell did she get here?" Harry asked us.

" oh sorry that was my aunt Paige and she is half wightlighter, witch us a guardian angle, so she like me, Chris , Wyatt, and my dad, can orb." I said to him. After that we al went to dinner and than went straight to bed. We had one full week of summer left, that wasn't enough for me. The next day my dad orbed in to get us and we went out to diagon ally and got a wand, school supplies, robes, and I got an owl named fluffy! We met up with our cousins and than went back since they got there stuff already. When we got home Mrs. Weasley told us that everyone was in the backyard playing a game called quidditage, so we went out back to introduce everyone. " hey guys! Come down here I want you to meet some people." I screamed at Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George who were playing quidditage and Hermione who was reading a book. " ok guys I want you to meet my cousins, Elizabeth, Jake, and Jessica." I said very happy that they are here since I haven't seen them in a while.

" hi, its err, nice to meet you guys." Everyone said. Than all of a sudden Lizzy elbowed me in the ribs. " oh sorry I forgot to introduce you guys." I said sheepishly to everyone else. " ok, Lizzy, Jake, Jessie, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Harry Potter." I said pointing to each person as I went.

" wow, how many Weasley kids are there?" Lizzy asked.

" 7" Ron said grinning.

" WOW! Seven! Dude that is like so totally awesome!!" Jake yelled.

" Jake calm down- oh look a flower!" I screamed running towards it.

" pretty! Oh look a bug! AH!! A spider!!" oh wait not that was just a piece of lint." I said and than got up and started running around in circles screaming, " I LIKE CHOCOLAT MILKE"

" umm, is she going to be ok?" Harry asked while looking at me.

" oh yea shell be fine, she just kind of has some mental issues." Chris says while laughing at the expressions on every one ,that's not in his family, faces.

" I don not!!" I screamed while jumping on Harry's back. " giddy up horsy! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed while Harry ran around the yard with me on his back. Once he put me down I said, " ok, my psycho time is over…… for now!! Mua hahahahahahahaahahaha!! Sorry. " I said my cheeks started blushing about five different shades of red.

_Wow!! She's cute, and even cuter when she's acting psycho! Wait!! What am I saying!1 I am NOT falling for A.J !! Ugh.. ok maybe I am a little._ " A.J, I think you completely ruined my back by doing that!" Harry said smiling.

" sorry. Oh look its Mr. twiggy!! He's trying to save the town of the green people.!!" i said as she ran over to a twig and picked it up. " OH NO!! Greenville is being attacked by the evil monster Leaf head!! I must save them! Look everyone!! Here comes Mr. Twiggy!! Here's here to save the day!! Yea!! were saved!!"

" ummm are you ok?" Harry asked me. While every one was trying to hold in there laughter.

" oh sorry, I was just playing with the grass, a leaf and a twig." I said blushing. God! Why does he have to be so darn hot!

" well I see that, but why?" he asked me trying to hold back his laughter.

" I don't know, I just felt like it… oh do you guys want to meet fluffy?" I asked while jumping up and down excitingly.

" umm ok." Ron said nervously. So than I whistled and this beautiful black fluffy owl came flying over to me.

" guys, this is my owl fluffy!" I said with a huge grin on my face. About a minuet after I said that everyone started cracking up laughing. " what? What's so funny?" I asked confused.

" you­- laugh- named- laugh- your- laugh laugh laugh- owl fluffy!" Ron said between laughs.

" yes what's so bad about that?" I said tears starting to come to my eyes. Mua hahahah! I get to trick everyone into thinking I'm actually crying, when really I am only acting and fake crying!! Mua hahahahahah!

" oh nothing is wrong with it… im sorry I was just giving you a hard time." Once everyone saw my tears they all stopped laughing and started saying that they were sorry, well except for Chris and Wyatt who were holding back there laughs.

" its-sniff ok-sniff" I said my crying finally stopped. Than I looked at all of them a smile coming to my face, and everyone looked at me confused. " gotch-ya!! Hahahahaha!! I soooo pranked you all!!" I said!

" wow! And I thought that no one could prank the prank masters!" I said while looking at Fred and George. When I said that everyone started cracking up laughing cause the looks on there faces where priceless!

FAST FORWARD we were all sitting in a compartment on the train heading to Hogwarts when all of a sudden i got a brilliant idea, "hey lets watch a movie!!"

umm I don't know if you have noticed or not, but 1, there are no TVs or dvd players, and 2, no muggle activities work on the train or at hogwarts." Harry said looking at me with a very confused expression on his face.

" I know, that's why I have a portable dvd player and I bewitched all my muggle stuff to work at hogwarts… ooo lets watch Benchwarmers!!" I screamed. So I started making up a spell to get my dvd player bigger so that we can all see it. " ok lets think, portable dvd player is too small, make it bigger for us all." I said the spell and all of a sudden to dvd player got bigger and I hung it on the wall, closed the blinds, and shut the compartment door.

" I cant believe that worked!" Chris said as he put the movie in. right as the movie ended the train stopped.

" wow! That movie was hilarious!" Harry and Ron both said.

" yea I guess it was ok, I mean it teaches you a good lesson about-

Mioney, no one cares what kind of lesson the movie teaches you!" Ron said cutting her off as we all walked off of the train. Before we knew it, it was time for the sorting.

" ok when I call your name you will come up here and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will tell you what house you shall be in. one of the professors said. I sat and watched as the first years got sorted , I turned an looked at the staff table and I saw Wyatt sitting up there and he saw me and smiled at me. before I knew it they had called Chris's name.

" Chris Hallowell!" the lady cried out. I heard a lot of whisper as Chris walked up there, I gave him a reassuring smile as he sat down. Soon after the hat was placed on his head, it shouted Gryfendoor! The table where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were at were cheering.

" Amanda Joy Hallowell!" she called. And I heard even more whispers like, Oh my god its her! Isn't she a charmed one. I walked up to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

ahh, very difficult this one. You would do well in slytherin with all of the powere you have nad the demon side that's in you but you are very nice which wouldn't be good for Slytherin, hufflepuff wouldn't be good Well you are very intelligent, but I can see more bravery and loyalty in you so I shall put you in… "Gryfendore!" I smiled and walked down to the table that Chris went to and sat down between Chris and Harry. All of our cousins got in gryfindore also so we were all happy.

" well as most of you know, we know don't have a potions or defense against the dark arts teacher anymore. We also don't have a head of slytherine or gryfendore anymore. So I am pleased to announce that the head of slytherine is: Filch, your new potions teacher and head of gryfendor house is Wyatt Hallowell, and your new DADA(defense aganst the dark arts) teacher shall be Jamie Goodman(made up). Now as some of you may have already figured out, we have the Charmed ones at this school this year. that is because recently there have been many demon attacks and we need some help protection the school. So I have asked Amanda Joy, Chris, and Wyatt Hallowell to come to this school and help since that is there job as the charmed ones. Now a review over some of the rules, absolutely not products from the store Wesley's Wizard Wheezes are aloud in this school, and the Forbidden Forest is still off limits. No w that that has been said, let the feast begin." Profesor Dumbledore the headmaster said.

" Wow! Look at all of this food!" I screamed as I quickly reached out and made a mountain on plate from food.

" Wow your worse than Ron! Now that's saying something." Harry said laughing.

" Hey!! Stop being so mean to my sister!" Chris says to Harry pretending to be mad at him.

" Oh so NOW you care! Where were you when I got kidnapped by the source!!" I said also pretending to be mad. Than all of a sudden the doors to the great hall burst open and there stood barbas. " Oh just great!" I yell as me Chris and Wyatt all get up and walk towards the middle of the great hall. " Well well well, look who we have here guys. Hello again, I thought our parents vanquished you like years ago." I said to him.

" Well its not a surprise that im back now is it, now lets see what your worst fear is shall we." The great hall got uber quiet as me and barbas had a conversation. Than before I had time to react my worst fear started playing it showed Chris walk up to me and stab me in the stomach, and my whole family was there laughing at me, saying how they always hated me. Once the fear ended I fell to the ground with a knife sticking out of my stomach.

" Oh no! LEO!! LEO PLEASE HELP!! A.J's IN TOUBLE!!" Chris screamed as he tried with all of his might, and so did Wyatt to fight off Barbas. Finally Leo orbed in, saw A.J ran to her and started healing her. Than Barbas all of a sudden backed down and shimmered out. Me, Lizzie, Jake, Jessie and Wyatt all ran straight towards Leo with worried expressions.

" Dad why wont she heal?" Wyatt asked really scared now

" I don't know, I don't think I have enough power now that im not an elder anymore! Both of you give me your hands, well put our powers together to heal her. All three of us sat there on the verge of tears. Chris was the first one to let out a tear, and just as the tear fell and landed on Phoebes cheek, she started to heal.

I all of a sudden jerked up taking deep breaths and looked around to see the whole great hall staring at me. Than all of a sudden Chris jumped on me!

OH my god! Your alive! Don't you ever scare me like that ever again! Got that sis. " Chris said smiling

" ok bro." I got up smiling, looked up at the staff table and Professor MG(magonagal) just smiled and gave me a small nod. We both headed to the table with me leaning on Chris cause I was still sort of weak from that whole incident.

" that was bloody brilliant!" Harry screamed when we sat down. He was one of the first people out of the whole great hall to say something so when he screamed that just about everyone looked at us.

" thanks Harry" I said smiling weakly.

" hey A.J, umm can I ask how that knife got in your stomach?" Hermione asked looking at me with sympathy but also curiosity.

" oh well see that was barbas, the demon of fear. You see what he does is make your worst fear come to life, and well you see one of my worst fears is Chris stabbing my in the stomach with a knife and my whole family laughing at me." I said while looking down the whole time. As I finished tears started coming into my eyes, and everyone looked at me with sympathy.

"oh, im sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Hermione says sympathetically.

" no no don't be silly it just kind of freaked my out when I actually saw the knife in real life, because that has never happened before. Usually it just hurts and i get the stab mark, but this time the knife was actually there in real life in my stomach." I said finally looking up at everyone to see them all frowning and Chris tighten his grip around me.

" well that was an amazing performance by the charmed ones, but I think it is time we all head to bed. So Prefects please lead the first years to there dormitrys everyone else go as well." dumbledore said to everyone. Once he finished talking we all walked to the gryfendore common room.

" well this certainly is going to be a very long and interesting year." Ron said to us all which caused us all to laugh.

"so do you think this barbus guy is going to comeback?" Harry asked me as we all sat down on the couch.

" oh we know for a fact that he is defiantly going to be coming back." Chris said to him

" Chris what's going to happen if we get attacked by a demon and Wyatt isn't here?" I asked him really worried as I laid down and put my head on his lap to rest since I was still weak.

" well I guess well just have to call his name and hope he comes. Now why don't you go to bed, your really weak.

" ok goodnight everyone." I said as I got up, gave Chris a kiss on the cheek, and went to my dorm. Right when I laid down I fell asleep. The next day I woke up at9 in the morning. Chris, Wyatt, and I had to go patrol the corridors all day to make sure no demons were attacking. So we had to waste our first full day at school, looking for demons. So I got dressed in my black juicy sweat outfit and went down stairs. I saw Harry sitting by himself so I decided to go sit with him.

"hey. How do you like your room?" Harry asked me.

"oh its great. Umm I was wondering, do you by any chance happen to have a map of the school?" I asked him curiously.

" yea why." He asked curiously.

" oh well you see im going to try and make my day a lot easier buy doing this thing called scrying, but in order to do that I need a map." I said to him really fast which caused him to laugh.

" Accio Marauders map." He said and a piece of blank paper came flying towards him. Once he saw the confused look I gave him he pulled out his wand and tapped the paper saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And the all of a sudden words started appearing on the paper.

"oh that is so cool!! Ok wait here will I go get everything I need." I said to him as I ran upstairs. I came back down a minuet later with a crystal tied to a string, and four white crystals. Harry looked at me confused but then handed me the map. i immediately got to work, about 5 minuets later the crystal stopped over just outside the gryfindore common room, and the scary thing is, was that the name showed shax. I immediately screamed in terror and ran into Chris's dorm.

"Chris wake up!! I screamed in his ear as I pushed him.

" what's going on?" he asked now fully awake after looking at the look of terror on my face.

"shax is just out side the-" I started but was cut off by a loud boom and the sounds of a tornado. He's in the common room we have to call for Wyatt we cant do this without the power of three." I screamed over the noise of people screaming. So we started calling for Wyatt and about a minuet later he orbed in..

" what is it?" he asked us really worried.

"shax is downstairs!" Chris and I screamed at the same time. After we said that we all ran downstairs to find shax there trying to kill some people, luckily no one was dead yet. Once he saw us though he started coming towards us. So we quickly grabbed hands and started chanting the spell we had to say it three times in order for it to work so we had to hurry_. _

_Evil wind that blows  
That which forms below.  
No longer will you dwell  
Death takes you with this spell_

After we finished saying it we got blown into a wall as he got vanquished, and I passed out. Next thing I knew I was in a white room with my mum, dad, aunts Phoebe and Paige, Chris, Wyatt, Lizzie, Jake, Jessie, Harry, Ron and Hermione starring at me.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! IM DEAD!! OMG IM DEAD!! I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE." I sobbed which caused everyone to start laughing.

"your not dead kiddo." Aunt Phoebe said to. As everyone else laughed slightly.

" well if im not dead then why am I in a room that's all white?" I asked her in a mock tone of voice.

" because your in the hospital wing, you guys got knocked out after you said that spell." Harry said to me once he stopped laughing.

"wait! OMG!! Are Chris and Wyatt ok?" I asked now suddenly worried.

" yes were fine." I heard Chris say from the bed next to me. And I saw Wyatt reading in the bed to my left.

" so is shax gone for good now?" I asked my parents hoping that there answere would be yes.

" well were not sure. I mean we vanquished him like 15 years ago, and now all of a sudden he's back. So I think that the source brought him back to try and defeat you guys."  
Paige said to me .

" well do you guys have any idea of who the source is?" Wyatt asked now interested in the conversation.

" well we think it might be Cole, well belthazore. Because every time we vanquished him, he seemed to somehow survive." Phoebe said now starring down at the ground.

" oh and umm Aj, not to put any pressure on you, but umm the elders are assigning you a Charge." Piper said to me with a frown on her face.

"WHAT! Don't they realize how difficult it is toi be the most powerful charmed one ever, and now they want to make my life harder by giving me a charge." I screamed at them which caused the nurse to come out and shush me.

" yes we do realize that, but I think you'll be happy to know that your charge is someone here at Hogwarts. And you have no choice but to take them, otherwise we take your wightlighter powers." An elder said as she orbed into the room.

" ugh! Fine, so who is my new charge?" I asked her with a scowl on my face.

" a boy named Harry Potter. And im sure that you will get along fine, I hear that he has a knack for getting into trouble just like yourself." She said to me with a smile on her face.

" What's a charge, and why am I yours?" Harry asked me, but the elder answered for me.

" a charge is a witch or wizard that a wightlighter, which is like a guardian angle, watches over. They heal there charges when they are hurt, and if the charge needs something, they simply call there whitelighters name and they hear you. No I must be going." She told him before orbing off.

" well Harry, like she said, if you are hurt, or need anything, just call my name and I will hear you and orb to you." I said with a smile happy that Harry was my charge, but sad because whightlighters cant date there charges and I had a slight crush on him. So I decided to talk to my mom about it since she broke the rules, and I was living proff of that. So I froze the room, then asked my dad, phoebe and page if I could talk to my mom in privacy, but what I forgot was that Chris and Wyatt weren't frozen.

" mom, what do I do?" I asked her now with a frown on my face.

" what do you mean what do you do?" she asked me very confused.

" I mean that I have a slight crush on Harry, but I cant do anything about it now that he is my charge." I said to her, which caused her to frown.

" you like Harry!" Chris screamed at me, which made me jump because I forgot that I couldn't freeze them.

" yes ok, but you guys have to promise me you wont say anything." I said to them.

" ok we promise." Chris and Wyatt said at the same time,

" good, now mom, what do I do?"

" well sweetie, I suppose if he asks you out, then you just go orb up to the elders and tell them that you liked him before he was made your charge and convince them to let you guys date." She said to me right before she unfroze the room.

" w-what happened?" Ron asked us.

" oh well I froze you and then kicked my dad, and aunts out of the room, so umm mom, can I go now?" I asked her after I explained everything to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"yes I suppose you three can go." Madam promftry said as she came out of her office. So I jumped up and turned to Chris, Wyatt, Jake, and Jessie if they wanted to have a band practice. They all agreed and harry showed us a room, called the room of requirements, that we could practice in. so we went to the room and when we walked in we saw a stage with all of our instruments set up already, and light system that will go with the music you are playing. I also saw microphones set up and a fog machine. So we all smiled and walked to our places, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lizzie sat down in the audience.

" so what are we playing first?" I asked them.

" umm how about, protecting me?" Jessie suggested and we all agreed so we started the song.

You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me

Once we finished the song everyone started clapping wildly.

" wow, you know you guys should ask professor dumbledore if you can put on a concert for the school… I mean that would really rock!" Ron said to us which made our grins get bigger until all of a sudden we saw some purple light appear which told us that there was an elder appearing.

" ugh! What now." I asked her.

" your mother said you needed to see an elder." She told me in a matter- of –fact tone.

" oh umm… can we talk about it up there?" I asked indicating were the elders lived.

" I suppose, be there at midnight tonight." She said right before she orbed away.

" what was that all about?" Harry asked me.

"oh I um just had some questions to ask her about charges, since you are my first one." I said to him trying not to lie since I was horrible at lying.

" what's a charge?" Ron asked us with his normal confused look on his face. So everyone but Ron, Hermione, Harry and I left while I sat and explained what a charge was. By the time I finished telling them it was time to go to lunch, so we all got up and left for the great hall.

" wow, you know this charmed ones business must be pretty difficult." Harry said to me as we walked to lunch.

" ugh! You wouldn't believe it. Since I turned 5, I have officially been a charmed one, fighting demons and dealing with getting hurt and almost dying, and now to make things worse, the stupid elders assininged me a stupid charge! No offence Harry." I said to them getting pissed off which was never a good thing, because every time I get pissed off I transform into my demon form and cant turn back until I tell someone everything that is bothering me. So like I predicted I turned into a demon which made Hermione, Ron, and Harry shriek. " ugh! Can one of you go get Wyatt for me, ill explain everything latter. Tell him to meet me in the room of requirements." I sad to them before turning around and running to the R.O.R. as I ran towards the room I heard several people scream at the sight of a demon running through the halls. When I finally got to the room, I smacked my head against a wall thinking of how stupid I was for not just shimmering. About 2 minuets later Wyatt came in the room looking concerned.

"ok, spill, everything." He said as he sat down. So I told him about everything that's bothering me. From the moving to England, to getting a new charge. I even had to tell him about my crush on Harry, even though he already knew that. Finnlay when I was done I turned back into me normal self.

" ok now remember, everything I just told you, you can't tell anyone, especially not Chris." I told him right before I walked out of the room. Once I walked into the great hall I was greeted by my mom and my two aunts coming up and hugging me.

" hey guys! What's going on?" I asked them as I slightly laughed, but a feeling of dread was going through me.

"I-its Leo." Mom managed to get out before she erupted in sobs.

" what happened to dad! Is he alright!" I screamed now worried sick.

" sweetie, Leo is, Leo died." Phoebe said to me as Paige comforted my mom.

"n-no!" I screamed as I sank down on the floor in sobs, which caused everyone to stare at me weird. A few moments later Wyatt came in and was told the same thing and was in the same position I was. I finally got a hold of myself and noticed that Chris wasn't here.

"where's Chris?" I asked as I whipped my tears away.

"he ran to the common room unable to handle the news." Phoebe said to me as she went to comfort Wyatt. Once she said that I ran towards that common room.

"c-caput draconus." I said to the fat lady. Once she opened the door I saw Chris sitting on one of the couches sobbing. I slowly walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"why did he die! We needed him! He said he would always be there for us!" chris screamed as he cried on my shoulder.

" I know, I don't get it either, but im going to the elders tonight anyway, so ill talk to them then." I told him and he just nodded in response. "come on, lets go get some lunch, at least try to take our minds off it." I said as tears started coming back to me. Again he just nodded and we both headed down to the great hall in silence, with tears going down our faces. Once we got to the great hall we noticed about 20 elders in there surrounding our parents.

"what the hell is going on!" I screamed as I finally found my voice.

" well miss halliwell, now that your whightlighter is dead, we must assign you three a new whightlighter, but it seems that your aunts and mother wont let us.

" well its not a surprise they wont let you! We don't want another whightlighter! That's like trying to replace our father!" Chris screamed at them.

" im sorry Christopher, but it musty be done." One of the elders said to him.

" no were not letting you assign us a new wightlighter… so end of story!" I screamed before I flicked my wrists and all of the elders got thrown into the wall before they orbed away.

"Amanda Joy Halliwell! I know you hate them just as much as I do but-" my mom started saying before she noticed that I broke down crying. This time though it was Harry who came to comfort me.

" hey its going to be ok." Harry said as he stroked my back gently. I finally calmed down and noticed everyone in the great hall was looking at me.

" what are you all starring at! Finish eating or leave!" Harry screamed at them as he lead me to the table. " hey everything is going to be ok alright, ill help you get through this, all you need to worry about is fighting those demons that you absolutely love." He said to me with a small smile on his face which also made me smile a little bit.

" see there's that smile that ive been trying to get you to show!" Harry said to me trying to get me to laugh, which I did.

" hey what's going on? Who died and made everyone so sad?" Ron asked sarcastically as he sat down in front of Harry, which made me start to sob again.

" real nice Ron! Just when I was starting to get her to forget about it." Harry snapped at Ron before turning to me to try and calm me down.

" what did I say?" he asked oblivious to me sobbing.

"honestly Ronald! Cant you tell that something happened in her family, I mean look at all of the halliwell's!" Hermione said to him as she rolled her eyes, which got Ron and Hermione in a stupid argument while Harry tried to cal me down.

"seriously though? Who died?" Ron asked silently to Harry now with a serious look on his face instead of a sarcastic one.

" her dad." Harry whispered back to them which caused Hermione to gasp and start to tear up.

" Harry move! She needs a girl to handle this not some pathetic clueless guy!" Hermione said to him as she pushed him out of the way and started to comfort me.

"did she just call us pathetic and clueless?" Harry asked Ron as they started eating.

"I think she did! Oh she is soooo going to pay!" Ron said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

" hey aj, I know that I don't know what its like to lose somebody close to me, but im going to try my hardest to try and help you, so if you ever need to talk, im here." Hermione said to me as she wrapped her arms around me in a side hug. I smiled slightly glad that I had some really good friends to help me get through this. So all of the halliwell's had the week off of classes to get over the death that just happened. Harry also got permission form professor dumbledore to skip class every other day to help me try to get over the death. I was eternally grateful for that and I also started to notice the feeling of love coming from him getting stronger and stronger every time I was around him so I decided to try one thing to see if he liked me. I slowly leaned towards him and gave him a small sweet kiss.

" thanks." I said to him once we pulled apart.

" for what?" he asked me in a dazed tone from the kiss which showed that he did like me.

"for everything. You know looking out for me and helping me, and helping me get up the courage to kiss you." I said with a smile on my face. It was the last day I had off of school and I was finally starting to get over his death.

" how did I help you get the courage to kiss me, which by the way was great." Harry asked as he blushed.

"well I could feel the love that you felt for me every time we hung out with each other it got stronger and stronger." I said to him also blushing.

" h-how?" he asked me now scared of my answer.

"oh don't worry, I can feel everyone's emotion, im an empathy." I told him with a smile on my face.

" oh well that makes since so umm… willyoubemygirlfriend?" he asked me in a rush.

"huh?"

" will you be my girlfriend?" he repeated after he took a deep breath. Once he asked me I put a huge smile on my face and hugged him.

" of course ill be your girlfriend!" I said to him before I kissed him again.

" ok we need to work on the whole you making the first move thing.. its not right." Harry said playful which made me hit him playfully. For the rest of the day we just kept making fun of each other until classes ended. The only problem was, that Harry and I were kissing when Ron and Hermione walked in.

" Ah!!" Ron screamed as he saw what was going on in the common room as he walked in. he was now scared for life from this scene and wanted to get out of there as quick as possible.

" oh umm, hey guys." I said nervously while blushing 50 shades of red. I was scared as to what they were going to say because from the looks on there faces it wasn't going to be good.

" what the bloody hell is going on in here!" Ron screamed while Hermione started rubbing her temples trying to take in what she just saw.

" umm well, we were just ummmmmm." I stammered hoping that Harry would back me up.

" ok Ron, me and aj are now an item." Harry said as he continued to blush like I was. I gave him a thankful smile happy that he was able to back me up.

" so I guess you don't care about your dad anymore then?" Hermione asked with a look of fury going across her face.

" well Hermione its been a week. And ive started to get over it, I mean its not like I can bring him back, so why mourn all my life for something I cant change. And plus, I can summon he anytime I need to as long as the elders let me which im sure they will." I said to her scared of why she looked so angry at me. " but I do want to thank you guys for all you did to help me." I said quickly realizing that that might be the reason she was mad. I figures it was because after I said that she smiled.

" no problem." Ron and Hermione both said at the same time.

" oh and hey congrats!" Hermione said to us.

" im hungry!" Ron whined which made us all laugh until a demon shimmered into the room.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I realized who it was. "c-Cole!" I said my voice shaking.

" very good aj, now where's Phoebe?" he asked me with a serious look on his face.

" ill never tell you!" I screamed as I summoned a electric ball and threw it at him, which he just deflected.

" common, I don't want to hurt you, just tell me where she is." He said as he made the athame that was in his hand disappear.

" ill never tell you! I'd never join forces with a demon! And besides she's married so it looks like your out of luck!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"WHAT!" he screamed. "HOW COULD SHE GET MARRIED! SHE LOVED ME!"

" exactly she _loved_ you! But it kind of went away when you became the source of all evil and tried to turn her evil." I said as I threw another fireball at him. Which came so fast at him that he wasn't able to stop it and it hit him right in the chest and he screamed out in pain.

" alright that's it! now its on!" he said as he started throwing fireballs and energy balls at me.

" athema!" I screamed as I was dogging the energy balls. I had to somehow get close enough to him to cut off a piece of his flesh. But befog I could even try to get near him Chris and Wyatt stormed in, which made him shimmer out!

" darn! I almost got a piece of his flesh!" I screamed as I threw the athemea down in anger.

" hey, A.J. its ok, mom has some of belthezar flesh still in the freezer at home from the last time they had to got rid of him." Wyatt said to me to try and calm me down because he knew what would happen if I got too mad. I just nodded and started to calm down.

" hey, wait! Didn't mom, aunt Phoebe, and aunt Paige vanquish him like 4 times already!" Chris said now scarred.

"omg! Your right. Oh this cannot be good. Maybe we should go tell mom, Paige, and Phoebe that he's back." I said as I got up off the ground. Chris and Wyatt nodded in agreement and we were leaving when I heard Harry yell after me.

"Wait! Im going with you! I don't want anything to happen to you." He said to me and I just smiled and took his hand as we continued walking towards the room they were all staying in.

"so are you guys like going out now?" Wyatt asked us as he and Chris looked at me and Harry, then down to our hands, which were still intertwined, and then back up at us.

" yup, he asked me to be his girlfriend after lunch." I said with a goofy smile on my face.

" you know the elders aren't going to approve of this. I mean he is your new charge.

" I don't care what the elders think. Besides I liked him before he became my charge so they cant do anything about it. And I don't think there going to be bugging me anytime soon after what I did that day in the great hall." I said with a smirk on my face. Harry, Chris and Wyatt just smirked and we walked the rest of the way in silence. When we finally got there, we noticed a bunch of people crowding around there portrait hole.

"what's going on?" I asked as I made my way through the crowd and too the portrait hole only to find that my mom, aunt phoebe and aunt Paige had turned evil again and were fighting over who gets to kill who and when.

"alright break it up you three! You are not evil so snap out of it!" Wyatt screamed at them, but they just ignored us.

" I have an idea, Chris go get me some candles and a lighter." I said to him as I got the other ingredients I needed.

"ok I got them, now what?" Chris asked as he ran back to us with 4 candles and a matchbox.

" put them in a circle and light the candles." I said to him ignoring the crowd behind us. "step back this might explode." I said to Wyatt who was helping me with the potion.

" ok there all light." Chris said as he and Wyatt backed up and let me do what I needed to do.

"what are you going to do?" Wyatt asked me.

" summon either, grandma, grams(a.k.a. great grandma), or aunt Prue." I said to them. "_Hear these words hear my cries sprite from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide."_ I chanted and seconds later grams, and my grandma were standing there.

" AJ, what's wrong?" my grandmother asked me.

"well you see, mom, phoebe and Paige turned evil and we don't know how to turn them back and we know that this has happened to them before when Aunt Prue was still alive so we thought you would know how to fix it"

"well you came to the right witches. I think the book of shadows might have been taken by evil which means, that one of you three turned evil." My grandma said as she eyed us suspiciously.

"  
what! That's crazy! Why would one of us turn evil?" Wyatt asked with a sort of scared sound in his voice.

"Wyatt, why do you sound so scared?" Chris asked slowly.

"what, me scared im not scared!" Wyatt said half angry half scared.

"truth spell?" I asked Chris suggesting to use a truth spell on Wyatt, but before he could answer Wyatt Shimmered out.

"AJ, I thought you were the only witch who could shimmer." Harry said slowly.

"I-I am."

" well now we know who turns evil."


End file.
